


Unexpected

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2014 [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Could be considered AU, Fluff, GFY, Gen, Nebulous season 4 or 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow just wanted to get dressed.  Was that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Prompt: BtVS- Willow/character of your choice. "What are you doing here?!?"
> 
> Written for Velvetwhip in honor of my 10th Writing Anniversary. I hope you like this, honey! Thank you for being one of my most stalwart supporters and a dear, dear friend over the last ten years. I love you. Big thanks to Elisabeth for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Written: February 4, 2014  
> Word Count: 582

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow stepped out of the shower and dried off. After she finished the rest of her routine she reached for her robe on the back of the door, but it wasn’t there. She frowned at the door as she tried to remember where it was. It took her a moment, but then she remembered it was in the dryer. With a shrug she left the bathroom naked. It wasn’t like her parents or anyone else was around to see her.

She walked into her bedroom and headed for her dresser. As she pulled out a pair of panties and a bra, she heard a voice behind her.

“Now that is a lovely way to be greeted. Who knew you were hiding all that under those hideous sweaters and tights.”

Willow shrieked as she whirled around and saw Spike lounging on her bed. She hastily pulled the throw off her reading chair and wrapped it around her body. “Oh my crap! Spike. What are you doing here?!?”

Spike just smirked at her. “Apparently I’m gettin’ quite the show. You’ve got a helluva body there, Red. Should show it off more.”

She could feel the blush creeping up from her chest, but part of her was flattered. She knew he was a consummate liar, but he sounded sincere. But still, he’d invaded her home and she wanted to know why.

She glared at him. “Thank you. Now, why are you really here?”

He shrugged. “What? A bloke can’t come by and see a friend?”

Willow narrowed her eyes at him. “Sure, but said _bloke_ shouldn’t break into said friend’s house and scare the bejeezus out of her.”

He smirked and said lecherously, “Got to get my fun somehow, don’t I?”

Willow growled and held out the hand not clutching the blanket closed. She’d been working on this spell for a while and now was as good a time as any to test it out. A fireball formed in her hand and she hissed, “Talk or I’ll dust you here and now. I mean it, Spike. You showing up in my room like this is not okay.”

Spike sat up and eyed the fireball floating above her hand warily. He held up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. Put that away. I’m sorry. I needed a place to lay low for a bit. My crypt is being watched and the Slayer’s or the Watcher’s are the first places those twats will look. I don’t think anyone who isn’t a White Hat knows you’ve moved back in here and I thought it would be safest.” 

He gave her puppy eyes and Willow had to admit it was a pretty effective look, even if she did know it was a load of crap.

She sighed and closed her hand into a fist to banish the fireball. She stared at him for a long moment then shook her head. “Go downstairs, Spike. I’ll get dressed and then we’ll talk about this like rational adults.” 

He waggles his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. “No, one free show is all you’re getting.” She pointed at the door and put her Resolve Face on. “Go.”

He stood gracefully, but instead of going out the door he moved closer to her and kissed her cheek. Then he whispered in her ear, “I wasn’t lying. You really do have a beautiful body, luv.”

Then he was gone and Willow was left staring after him. She would never understand him. Never.

-30-


End file.
